The HostTwilight
by CaityAndTwinkle
Summary: This is what happens after New moon and The host. The Cullens are in the host world and they maybe meet Jared and Melanie. Better than it sounds I hope. Vampire and humans. Read&Review.
1. Without Edward

**The Host/Twilight**

**This happens in The Host and after New moon. For you who haven't read the Host, it may be a little hard to understand! Whatever Read & Review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

BellasPOV

This has to be the worst day ever! Edward was home because it was too sunny for him and his family to go outside today. Mike was all over me and Jessica didn't seem to care. He had tried to ask me out… again! Just because Edward was gone! I heard Lauren and Jessica – they were sitting in the table next to me – whispering to each other.

"_Well, well, look who's sitting all alone today." _Lauren whispered to Jessica. I could almost hear her smile. Jessica the other hand turned around with a sad look in her face. Had something happened?

But she did the last thing I was expecting her to do. She stood up with her tray in her hands and walked over to my table. When she was just in front of me she asked me: "May I sit here?"

What? Was Jessica asking me? Why was she asking anyway?

"Jessica what are you doing?!" Lauren stood up to but didn't move.

Jess turned to Lauren. "Why can't we sit with Bella today?"

"Never! Let her sit alone!" Lauren said like I wasn't there, watching her. But Jessica just pulled the chair out and laid her tray in front of her. Lauren was furious I could see. She just stood there but then after awhile she took her tray and walked away.

Jessica didn't say anything. I knew she wanted to talk to me because why would she sit here then?

I was just going to ask her but then Mike appeared.

"Hi guys!" He said but looked at Jessica suspiciously. Then he gave me a look and I understood what he meant. I was just as surprised as he. He didn't do or say anything more about it but in the end Jessica spoke.

"So…" she started but unsure how to continue. "…I was wondering if you wanted to come home to my place this evening, to have some fun, I mean." She was looking at her tray while she was speaking and she sounded nervous?

Mike and I were thinking the same thing. She was up to something. Whatever it was it wasn't something good.

"Uhm… sure. Are you coming too Bella?" Mike asked, hopefully.

"Oh… I can't today. I'm sorry. Maybe another day." I was never good at lying and I was never going to be either but they understood that I just didn't want to "hang out".

"Oh that's too bad but ehm… you're still coming right?" She said to Mike.

I didn't look at them while they were talking. I was too busy thinking of my angel that would be in my room when I came home.

I actually did survive the whole day without him. I thought in some moments that I was going to die, but of course not. When I drove my pickup home it was twilight. When I came to my house I ran straight up to my room.

And there he was. My angel. His perfect face and his perfect body sculpture. Everything with him was perfect!

"Edward!" I yelled and threw myself in his arms. I hugged him with all my strength and he hugged me back. I stood on my toes and tried to kiss him and he bent down. He kissed me back but more careful than I've been. But he didn't laugh like he used to do. It looked like he was in hurry.

"Bella" He said when he interrupted the kiss. "Can you follow me home?"

I nodded. I didn't want anything more than be with him right now. Even if he's family was in the presence.

"Climb up!" He said and smiled. Like always his smile was breathtaking. I didn't move so he carried me up on his back and jumped out from the window. Then he started to run. I closed my eyes. He could've been walking but when I felt the air blow in my face I squeezed him harder to me.

In a few seconds we were at his home.

"Where is everybody?" I asked when we walked into the house. When they don't go to school they always used to stay home, inside.

"They are out. Hunting." Just then he turned around. "Have you met some strange people today? Like they aren't they self?"

"You mean like Lauren the snobbish?" I chuckled. But then he looked seriously at me.

"No I mean… well Jessica invited me home to her place. Like for the first time in centuries. Why do you…?" Jessica have been really nice to me today actually, too nice. But Edward interrupted me.

"Bella. There is something dangerous on its way. There is people changing. I think something is really serious here. Some kind of virus or something is attacking us. Something very strong and unknown.

**So what do you think about the chapter? For you who have been reading the Host you maybe know but for you other it is a surprise! Well I would be happy if you wanted to review this chapter and tell me if something is bad or good and you can also write some questions and suggestions!**

**Have a nice day ;)**


	2. Alice

**Hi again! I hope you liked my first chapter because I think it was fun to write! When I was reading the Host I was always wondering what would happen if you mix the Host and Twilight! So I had an idea! I'll write one on ;)**

**So I hope you can tell me if it's good. Like always R&R**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie meyer owns all the characters! ;)**

BellasPOV

"What do you mean? Like from the outer space or something?" Was this like a science-fiction story or what?

He didn't say anything. Just listening to something I couldn't hear. With a movement so fast that I couldn't see, he turned his head so he was now looking at the big window. He looked terrified but I didn't want to ask what it was. I was also too terrified. I turned my head to the same place he was looking at but didn't see anything unusual, just the forest.

"Edward you're freaking me out! Can't you please just tell me what this is all about?"

"If I knew I would tell you, love. But I don't know anything, yet. Until then you can't go home. It's too dangerous. You'll stay here." What? No, no! What does he mean? What about Charlie then?

Edward saw the fear in my eyes. "Emmet and Jasper is watching over him at the police station. He's safe." I didn't calm down. I just couldn't.

"What if it's something even you can't protect him from then? You said that it was unknown so how can you know how dangerous it is? Not that I doubt your strength to do it. It just seems more dangerous than it is." I felt my tears come and tried to hold them back. But I just couldn't.

Edward saw that I was crying and embraced me. I saw the fear in Edwards eyes too. I haven't seen him so scared since we were in Italy. I shuddered. I didn't want to think of it know. But then a thought hit me. Of course we had no plans on going back to the Volturi but what if they were behind all this. No, no! Why would they do that and I don't even know what it is. But it's possible. Jane, with her extremely scary talent was really not an angel. Aro and his powerful guards. Felix and Demetri. I was surprised that I still knew a few of their names. That day was a day I would never forget. Even if I wanted too, I guess. Well not in the end of the day. Because then Edward came back to me.

"Edward! What if it's the…" It was harder to say it than to think it."…Volturi. Who know what they are capable to do?" It must have been them the whole time. After all it couldn't be anyone else.

"Bella… I don't think so. I know every guard that Volturi have and this is something that happens to the whole world. I know what they are capable to do. And even if they use all the guards they aren't many enough." Well they are at least many enough to kill us.

I couldn't stand loosing Edward but after all the Volturi will come some day. Then another thought hit me.

"Jake!" I exclaimed. "T-the werewolves!" Jake. My best friend when Edward left. The one who had saved me from my zombie-period. If I still was his best friend I didn't know. Ever since Edward came back he hadn't spoke to me. He had shown Charlie my motorcycle, hoping that Charlie would ground me. Well he didn't actually fail. I got grounded in the rest of my life Charlie had said. But then just after a month he had let me go again, but with some exceptions. I had to become friend with Jake again. Edward would not let me see him and the only thing Charlie wanted me to do was to see him. I couldn't do anything without making the other angry or disappointed. But he was after all still my best friend, sometimes.

"They won't take any risks. They know about this too. We didn't say anything but they found out their self. Alice and the other are looking after "information" in the town. What I mean is that they are spying on people that acts weird. I think that they are on their way."

He had right. Just after about 5 minutes Alice showed up. She ran over to Edward and me in vampire speed and stopped to hug me hard.

"Bella! You are okay! Good thanks. Edward we have to protect her from all possible options. Trust me, you don't want to lose her! And sorry because I'm talking like you aren't here but can I talk to both of you and listen now because this is important! Carlisle and I've observed a few peoples in forks and there seems to be a lot of invitations to their place and I can't see a few peoples like Charlie and Angela for an example. They disappears from my sight! You know I've always said that it's irritating that I can't see humans so clear because I don't remember anything from my human life. But now there's many humans I can't see at all! That must means because they change in my future sight! And just…" She was still talking like I don't know what but that she said about the invitations got stuck in my head. Jessica had invited me home to her place!

"Jessica!" I exclaimed. Edward looked terrified at me. He understood. I had told this to him earlier. About Jessicas invitation.

"Alice!" Edward interrupted her. "I think Jessica already been "infected" of this. She invited Bella home to her and you didn't see it?!"

"I can make sure that I've been watching over Bella the whole school day. But did Jessica actually talk to you today? That's new…" Edward once again looked at me terrified.

"I didn't agree! I promise. I lied to her and I said that I couldn't today."

"Edward!" Alice said. She looked like a vampire and that scared the shit out of me! "I didn't see anything of this! Gosh I feel so normal! Bella, Edward. I think I have to go. I have to _see_."

"Not necessary Alice. I can go somewhere else with Edward, right?" I looked at Edward and he nodded slowly, still looking at Alice.

"Yes, Bella is right. If it's easier for you to see, we'll go." The thought of me and Edward being alone for a moment gave me butterflies in my stomach. He looked at me with hopeful eyes and smiled. He was so beautiful. "Were do you want to go?"

Hypnotized of his beauty I answered:"Anywhere." He chuckled - the most beautiful sound in my world. Great, now it felt like I couldn't walk. He carried me up on his back and ran out from the house to our meadow. Today it was sunny and his skin was beautiful in the sunlight, but we had other problems.

We were sitting there and just looked at each other. Whatever that was going to happen, I didn't want to lose him.

**Sooo what do you think about the second chapter then? Didn't happen so much though. In the next chapter we'll meet Jared and Melanie ;) And I would be so happy if you guys wanted to review! ;)**


	3. Under the tunnels

**Here is the third chapter! I said that Jared and Melanie would show up here and I didn't lie though. First I had no idea at all what to write then I just came up with something. Maybe it's not that good ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Stephanie Meyer does ;)**

**Btw: Just because this "invasion" is no news to the people in the host - not even in the beginning - I'll have to fast forward like a few years till the end of the host. But they never meet the other group that they actually meet in the end of the host! ;)**

WandasPOV

I was on my way to breakfast when I heard someone run behind me. I continued to walk with my normal speed and stepped aside a little so the person behind me could overcome. I was caring a little juices and drinks, from my last raid, and when I stepped aside it slipped from my fingers.

Before I could even react or anything else, big hands captured them before they fell to the ground. I looked up to see who it was and I almost got a heart attack. It was Kyle.

"Whoa! Take it easy. I want to talk to you." He sounded serious. "About Sunny…"He didn't wait for an answer. He just continued. "If Jodi isn't there anymore in her body, I mean. Is it too late? Will she never come back?" There was a sad tone in his voice. I've never heard Kyle sad before so this surprised me a little.

"Kyle… I don't know. I just wish I did! If I knew I would tell you. But you'll hurt Sunny if you tell this to her. I mean, she already know that you want your Jodi back but you maybe shouldn't remind her about it." It felt a kind of odd to talk to Kyle like this. All those times he had tried to kill me.

"Oh." He just said and I understood that he already did tell her. I bit my lip so I couldn't yell out those things I wanted to him. That wouldn't have a nice affect.

We walked to the dining room**[A/N I don't know if you can say that, because I've only read the book in Swedish!]**in silence, because none of us dared to say anything. Or what did I know about Kyle?

When I spotted the light from the cave I also saw Ian looking at me and Kyle terrified and worried.

"No it's okay."I said to not make him upset. "We were just talking." I smiled to Kyle but he didn't smile back. Ian gave him an angry look and Kyle walked away and muttered something about trust. I understood that Ian still didn't trust him.

"Hi Wanda." Ian said and bent down to kiss me. I kissed him back. "So where are Melanie and Jared?" He asked shortly.

"Oh. I think that they're still in their room." I blushed. I didn't know why but of some reason I just did. And I didn't think that they would come out for a while.

"Hmm… Yeah I think so too."

"Where is Jamie?" I said but saw him just two seconds after I've asked. He was sitting with Jeb and Doc, and they were talking non-stop. Jamie made movements with his hands like he was telling them an exciting story. I smiled.

Ian saw that I was looking on Jamie and started to explain."It happened a lot in Sharons class today. I actually think that the boy got detention, but he denies it. Jamie, Jamie, Jamie." That's right. Jamie was just himself.

"Wanda!" He saw me and was now running towards me. He hugged me tight and his hair had grow a lot since last. "Come and join us. We were talking about my day in Sharons class today." He took my hand and dragged me to their table. Ian gave me a "what did I say" look and I smiled to him.

We were sitting there a long time and when we were about to go, Melanie and Jared finally arrived.

"Hi Wanda, Ian and Jamie!" Melanie said and hugged Jamie and then let him go. "Is there any food left? We were uhm… a little late."

"I see…" Ian teased and put his fingers under his chin and nodded. Jared laughed and pushed Ian so hard that he almost fell. Melanie blushed.

"So… we maybe should go and eat something." Jared interrupted.

"Then we are not going to disturb." I said and pushed Jamie and Ian to the tunnels.

When we were halfway out Ian and Jamie looked at each other. "What was that about?" Jamie said and laughed.

"Enough fun. Let's get to work. There is much to do and…"

"Wanda's right." Jeb put in."There's a lot of work to do and when we're now talking about it, we should send out some people on a raid soon. The food is running low. I think we should send out Jared, Ian, You and Melanie. Just in case."

"But Jeb, I want to go too!" Jamie whined. I widened my eyes and looked at him. The last raid he'd been out on he'd cut himself with the knife. No!

"No! No! I won't let you! Don't you remember the last time? You cut yourself with the knife and I won't let that happen again!"

"Wanda you're wrong. On my last raid I picked your body. I really want to come with you and the others. Please?!"

"Jamie, that wasn't a raid. It was more like a… you know. But sure! Okay. Just if you promise to be more careful!" He had beaten me. For this time.

"Wanda…" Jeb started."He's not a kid anymore. The boy is tough and he won't do anything reckless or stupid."

"Yes! But I still want him to be careful. Melanie won't like the idea so you maybe should hear with her first!" I hissed to him.

"So If she say that I can go, then can I?" He sounded hopeful.

"Sure Jamie! If she says so." Because I already knew what Melanie would answer, just like Jamie, he smiled. Even if I wasn't in Melanies body anymore it felt sometimes like I was the one who cared most for Jamie. And I was even smaller than him. But he knew that I wouldn't let him go anyway. I loved him just like Melanie did and at the same way too. I wouldn't let anything happen to him.

**So now I can't write from the host anymore because it have to happen something with Bella and Edward. It's also easier to write about twilight because I've read the twilight more than the host and I bet you don't care about this so Review! ;)**


	4. Do you see

**I've got a feeling that this isn't going to work. Don't ask me why. I just don't know how they're going to meet each other. Can you guys help me to come up with something? Well then write a mail or review!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything! How does she come up with all those ideas? ;)**

BellasPOV

When we came home to Edward like 20 minutes later, everyone was there. They were standing around the table and when Edward and I arrived no one was looking at us. I got a little worried. Not that I wanted attention but Esme always hugged me when I came to their house. I felt a stab of pain.

"Edward, what is happening?" I whispered, because I didn't want to disturb. Just because of his creepy gift – that wasn't so "creepy" anymore for me – he knew just as much as they knew.

"No!" He almost yelled. I snatched. I knew that he wasn't talking to me but he turned around so he was looking at me now. "I won't allow it!"

Carlisle turned around and put one hand on Edwards shoulder. "Even if it's the only way to protect her?" Carlisle didn't look at me. He was looking at Edward but I knew that they were talking about me. And of course I understood. They were talking about changing me. To a vampire. I didn't get a chance to say anything before Edward spoke again.

"It's not the only way! We'll protect her of course. That wouldn't be that hard. We're stronger than they are!" I could hear the pain in his voice. Carlisle had right and he knew it, just as I did.

Carlisle looked tired and let the hand fall with a sigh. "It's your choice and I can't make you. I'm just saying that it would be safer if we did that. Of course we can protect her."

"Do you really think we should tell her?" I guessed Edward read his minds and answered a question. But tell me what?

"She needs to know, Edward." Carlisle walked away without looking at us again.

"Edward. What's happening? What's all this talk about keeping me safe? If you have to change me then do it! I can handle it. I promise." The last thing I said, I said with a whisper.

"I'm going to explain everything, Bella. Just sit down. Please."

I sat down at the couch and Edward came too sat next to me. I didn't say anything for awhile and was just waiting for Edward to start. He seemed unsure how he would begin and hesitated. I gave him time. Once again I was amazed at his beauty. How beautiful he was when he was looking at me, regular and simple. I was after all only a human.

"Like you already know something it's changing out there. People changes and we thought that there was some kind of virus. But we had wrong the whole time. It's not a virus. Creatures from other planets is taking over human bodies. We're not sure, but it sounds like aliens. It's sick. They're all nice to each other and I think the whole forks is affected by this. And… even Charlie. Everything happened so quickly and "Charlie" is looking after you. He's not himself and that worries us. I need to go to forks and find out some more about this but I'll be back quickly and you'll be safe with Alice. As soon as I found out something more I'll inform you."

I couldn't say anything. Charlie? Had Charlie been dragged into this to? What I've heard, everyone was in this now. Did this happen in the whole world? I couldn't think. There was so much going on now and… Wait! Had Edward say that he was going to leaving?

"W-wait! Don't leave me! Didn't everyone already been in the town? W-why do you have to go too?" I didn't want him to leave. Never!

"Because the others can't read minds like I can. I won't take too long. Relax, Bella and just…" He stopped. He was listening to something that I couldn't hear. In the next second every vampire from the house was there. I looked terrified at them. What had just happened?

"Charlie is here." Edward said hard. Everyone looked at each other and I saw that they started to panic. "Quickly, hide Bella!"

Alice carried me to the kitchen and put me on a chair. "Don't move!" She looked out on the window and was flash still.

Were they afraid of Charlie? This has to be the most confusing days ever. Why would Charlie visit Edwards family anyway? I thought he was so angry at Edward that he never wanted to visit his family again. That was at least what he had told me, and what Edward had heard in his minds.

_Knock! Knock!_

Carlisle was the one who opened the door. "Hi Charlie! How are you?"

"Carlisle." Charlie said with a surprisingly polite voice. Well Carlisle was okay but not his son, apparently. "Is Bella here?"

"No. She left for a couple minutes ago, I think."

"Oh. Then maybe you can help me on the hospital?" Someone, I guess Edward, hissed low. Low enough so Charlie couldn't hear.

"I'm afraid that I don't have time. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Hmm… I guess so. But it's an uhm… emergency so sure." He was lying. Why did he want Carlisle to follow him to the hospital? I knew when my father lied and he was now doing it. But why?

Silence. I didn't dare to breath.

Carlisle cleared his throat. A sign of that he was impatient. "So… was it anything else?"

"What? Oh I guess not. Just call me if you see Bella. She left the home without telling me were to go." That's was actually because I thought that he would come home late. And I didn't know that I was going to stay _that _long here.

I looked at the time. It was late. I had been here in more than 4 hours. No wonder Charlie was worried. Without thinking I stood up and wanted to go to my dad and tell him I was fine.

I felt an ice cold hand on my shoulder and turned around to look who it was. It was Alice. She looked at me with a questioning face. I didn't say anything.

"…good night." Charlie ended a sentence I didn't hear. When I heard the door slam and the car drove off I walked in to the living room.

"What was that all about? What did he want? What was that emergency about? Did he lie? I know my dad well enough to know that. He did lie! I don't want anyone to hurt him. We have to protect him!" I started to run towards the door. I didn't come so far until Edward grabbed my arms and stopped me.

"Bella you can't go now. It's too late. He's already one of them. He's coming back with more." Edward turned me around and looked me in the eyes. I threw myself into his arms and started sob against his chest.

"What had happened to him?" I whispered.

I knew that everybody was watching us but for once I didn't care.

"What do you mean one of them?" Carlisle asked. "Are they coming here?"

"Yes" Edward said without letting me go."But it's not Charlie inside there. There's something else. He was thinking about how they would cut a slit on our necks and put a _soul _in there. It seems like he's already been through it himself. Just like I said, another personality. That explains why he didn't become mad. He knew that you were lying about Bella and didn't you hear how he lied? About the hospital? There's were the… _thing _happens and he want Bella to become one of them. The creatures that's called _souls_ think that they're helping peoples when they take over a humans body. I don't know if it's wrong but I don't think that they're right. Once a soul is placed in a humans body, the human stops to exist. Like they're dying. They're coming here now. To get us. They're planning on doing that to the whole earth. The whole world. There's only one thing that's good about this situation. They can't penetrate our vampire-skin. Only humans. Bellas."

He stopped and looked at me with black eyes. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet and even _Rosalie _did.

"You see the great thing about it now right, Edward?" Alice said and raised her eyebrows. He did. I did. Everyone did. He looked at my terrified. He bent down to my neck and whispered slowly.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm truly sorry."

**End of this chapter then! This was a little longer chapter and I hope it's long enough for you to read. Well what do you think then? About the end and the whole story? Review please! Do you **_**think**_** that she will become a vampire? Or do you **_**hope**_** that she will become a vampire?**

**I'll give you one clue… In the next chapter ;) See ya then ;)**


	5. Pauls anger

**Hello, again! So I told you in the third chapter that I couldn't write anymore on the host because I had to do so they meet each other. For you who had already read the host you know everything that happens in it right? So I was wonder if you could help me to come up with some ideas! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Stephanie Meyer does. ;)**

JacobsPOV

_Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. _I couldn't stop thinking of her. I wonder if she thinks of me too. I guess not. She had her stinky vampire boyfriend now. She didn't need me anymore, at all. I thought of those days _before they_ came back. How Bella looked like then. I had fixed her. If they hadn't come back she would be happy with me now. With _me._ We could've been cliff jumping right now. Or anything else like riding motorcycle, hang out in our garage. There was never a future for me and Bella. It had been destroyed before it even got the chance to live. How Bella and I could've been the perfect couple. Now she had to risk her life every second she spent with _him_.

_Hey! Can you at least transform into a human before you think at her in that way? There's some of us who actually don't want to hear your thoughts._

_Go to hell, Paul. Leave me alone._

_Yeah, yeah. Sure. And what about the rest of us?_

He had right. I couldn't drag anyone else into _my _problems. That's not right.

I transformed back to a human again and put my clothes on. I started to run home. In a whole week after the bloodsuckers had returned, Bella had left more than 30 messengers on our phone. She wanted to apologize.

It wasn't her. It wasn't me. It was _them._

But at the same time I didn't want to hurt her. She didn't deserve my anger. I couldn't help that I loved her. Of my whole heart. It could have been us.

I sighed. When I arrived home my dad was sitting on the porch. He was expecting me.

"Jake" I stopped to look at him. He looked worried. "Sam needs you. You have to run home to him and Emily. He can't transform anymore. He's… weak."

"He what?!" I didn't wait for an answer. I didn't even care about taking my clothes off. I transformed in the air but far enough from my dad so he wouldn't get hurt. I started to run even if I hadn't touched the ground yet. But I wasn't alone.

_Jake! Did you heard about Sam? What happened? _It was Quil. He was just as worried as I was.

_I don't know, yet. I'm going to find out now._

_I'm coming with you, then._

I didn't protest.

I reached Sams and Emilys house in no time. Jared and Embry were outside, waiting for us. But they were humans.

I snorted. They understood.

"We don't know. The doctor is with him now. He looks a kind of freaky." Jared threw a quick glance at the house.

I just lied down at the ground and did nothing. It didn't felt good that I was so helpless. I couldn't do anything. Just two seconds after I arrived, Quil did too.

He was just as helpless as I was. That irritated him more than it irritated me. Good to know.

_We're is Paul?_

_I don't know. I don't hear him._

_Should you or I ask?_

_You. _I thought with my eyes closed. I didn't manage to do anything right now.

He didn't say anything more. He just transformed into a human. He at least had clothes.

"We're is Paul?" Quil repeated his question to them.

Embry was the one who answered. "We think he's on his way to Cullens." I opened my eyes, stood up and growled.

They ignored me. "Paul thinks that they are behind everything. We told him that it was hasty conclusions. None of us thinks that it is them."

"Except from Paul." Quil shot in.

"Except from Paul." Embry repeated.

I couldn't take anymore. I transformed and I didn't care that I was naked.

"Why isn't anyone stopping him, then?!" I exclaimed. They looked at each other confused. Like I was crazy.

"The Cullens aren't our problems." Jared said shortly. "If you now care so much about them, then maybe _you_ should try to stop Paul."

"Jared…" I said trough clenched teeth.

"Whooa! Take it easy Jake. You're losing it."

I didn't listen to them. Once again I transformed and headed to the forest, as fast as I could.

_Paul, stop! _I thought. I could hear how he endeavored. He was almost there.

_I don't care about your Bella! It's her fault anyway!_

_It's not and you know it! _I thought. That he dared to blame her!

_Now what? _He thought but slowed down a little. _When did you become a vampire lover? They're not humans. Just look what they did to Sam._

_Paul. I don't care if they are vampires or humans or werewolves. You can't know for sure that it's them! Trust me! But you like to fight. That's who you are!_

_That's enough! _He turned around so he was running towards me now. He was going to attack. I started to run faster. If it even was possible.

When we met in the middle of the forest we started to bite each other and fighting.

We were near the Cullens house so I bet they heard everything. And I also bet that Bellas bloodsucker could hear everything I thought right now.

I could see through their glass doors. What did they do? Was he going to bite her?

_NO!_

I ignored Paul and started to run towards the bloodsuckers house. When I growled, everyone that was in that room stared at me.

I jumped right in and I didn't care about that I broke their window. Fragments of shards went in all directions and I could see how Bellas bloodsucker tried to protect her from them. With protecting arms he walked towards me so he was now standing between me and Bella.

I saw how frighten Bella was. She had only seen me once before like werewolf. And she wasn't the only one. No one in the room said anything. Just Edward.

His voice sounded tired, like he was expecting me. "I knew you would come. Let's do this."

**This is the last chapter before Christmas! Next chapter will come in 2010! ;)**

**Until then, Merry Christmas and a happy new year!**


	6. I Love You

**I knew that I wrote in 2010, but I had so much ideas! I hope you like this chapter. I also wrote to make you happy :)**

**You+Reading+Reviews= Me Happy ;)**

BellasPOV

First I couldn't say anything. No one could. This was the wolf in my nightmares but at the same time, my best friend. Jake.

"I knew you would come. Let's do this." Edward said but I didn't pay any attention to that.

"Jake…What…Are you…Doing?" I couldn't say a full sentence. The big brown wolf snorted.

"He says: The question is what you are doing." Edward translated.

I tried to remember what we were doing before Jake came.

"Oh." Was all I said and blushed. This couldn't be good.

"If you're thinking that, you're wrong! I won't do that to Bella!" Edward said quickly and upset.

What was he talking about? About let me be human or turn me to one of them? I got scared. What if he really didn't want me? What if he lied about my soul? That he just said that because he thought he couldn't stand being with me forever? If he now changed me.

I thought he was going to change me but I maybe had wrong. I knew I was wrong. He wouldn't change me even if it protected me from this strange virus. He thought he could protect me. But he couldn't.

The big brown wolf looked questioning at Edward, I disappointed. I loved him with my whole soul. Wasn't that enough to him?

"Jacob" Edward said with a hard voice. "outside now! We have to talk."

They started to walk out.

"Edward wait!" my voice sounded nervous. I wasn't nervous. I was afraid. He turned around and started to say something but I stopped him. "I think I know why you don't want to change me. You can't stand me. You just don't love me enough to do it. I understand."

"Bella, stop it! You're being stupid. We'll talk about this later."

I nodded. I didn't want anything else right now. He had to explain.

"J-just don't hurt each other." I managed to say. No one answered me.

When they were gone I turned to Alice.

"Relax Bella. Edward would never do something against your will. He know that you will see him like a vampire then and trust me, he doesn't want that."

"I didn't mean that…" I murmured quietly. I knew she heard me anyway. "…but what are we going to do? Edward won't change me. It's unfare! It's wrong! He can't keep saving me the whole time. I have to save him too."

"Hmm…" Alice looked at me thoughtful. "You know what I said when we came back from Italy? That I thought about changing you myself?"

"Yes?"

"You also know that I changed my mind because I didn't think that I could handle it? We'll that was a part of it. Never the whole truth. Edward would never forgive me if I did that to you. He values your soul more than he values his."

I rolled my eyes. What if everything was over then and he didn't have a choice? I turned around and started to walk to and from. It felt like I couldn't sit still. In the end I gave up with a sigh and sat myself in the closest armchair.

I bent my head back and closed my eyes. I felt pretty tired. Exhausted. I didn't want to sleep until Edward and Jake had come back. What if they hadn't listen to the last thing I said before they were gone? Why were they taking so long? I got sick of worry. Everything felt strange. Charlie was being weird and Jessica to. Why didn't Edward want to change me? What did he mean when he said: Let's do this, to Jake? Who was coming and why?

My thoughts interrupted when I heard low footsteps. I opened my eyes quickly and almost flew out of the chair. Jake and Edward where back.

Edwards face was blankly. He was emotionless. But I didn't saw Jake.

I looked at him terrified but he just walked over to me and embraced me tight. I didn't get a chance to ask about Jake because when he let me go, his lips crushed onto mine and he started to kiss me violently. He had never kissed me like this before. Never been so violent. But there was something. He was worried. I could feel that.

When we broke apart he embraced me again and whispered in my ear:"We have to leave."

It took time for my brain to register the words he had just said. But I knew what he meant, so I just nodded and it took awhile before I could speak so I only whispered:"And Jake?"

"The wolf pack will come to. Jake will lead them. Sam is… not good. I told that to him. What I think could been happening to him. Because they're healing so fast the… thing didn't get a chance to spread itself. I have a more clearly picture of what this is now. When Charlie and the others are coming we have to leave. They will look after us and don't give up, maybe after a few months. These things won't give up until every single human on the earth is one of them. I guess we won't be like them then. Our skin is not penetrable, but Bella. You have to understand. I want you more than the whole earth. I just don't want to doom you to the dead. Everyone thinks that it's a way to immortality and beauty, but that's not true! It's an unhappy ending. Rosalie knows. Trust me. I really want you for eternity but that is like selfness for me. That I do that just to be with you."

"Edward. I want you and only you. I don't care about beauty. I wish only to be with you forever. I don't want to become old and have the thought of you being with me just because you promised me too even when you don't want to. And when I die you will forget me." I felt how the tears started to come and I couldn't stop them. I didn't care about stopping them either. He had seen me cry before.

"Bella stop it! I will always want you! The minute you'll die I'll too. I won't forget you. And promises I don't care about in that way. I will never leave you. You _are _my soul now and you will always be! Don't you ever dare say something like that again. You Bella Swan, is my true love and will always be. I can never love another creature again. You have turned my world upside down. _I Love You_. Isn't that enough?" His eyes glowed.

Before I could answer that he kissed me again. This time with more passion. But yes. Yes, it was enough, for now. I wasn't going to give up. But the fact that he had said that he now loved me, had started a fire inside my body. And that fire would never stop burning.

**Isn't that cute of Edward? I have much more ideas now. I mean what I'm going to write in the next chapter and so on ;)**

**Btw: Have someone of you seen Avatar? I'm going to see it the 1:st January! You who have seen it, tell me if it's good :)**

**Review and a Happy New Year!**


	7. Mel and Jared

**Too bad that the school soon starts! I really want to have time to both write and to just play comp. Well I won't stop writing anyway ;)**

**And someone wrote me a question about Bella and Edward, the answer I'm sorry I can't say ;)**

**Read and Review + tell me if the story starts to get a little boring :)**

MelaniesPOV

"_Mel" I turned around to see who had called my name. My heart skipped a beat. It was Jared. But he looked worried. Like he was afraid of something. But there was nothing dangerous here. It was like he was reading my minds because he said in a smooth voice:"I'm not afraid of anything, only for loosing you. I'm sorry Mel. I love you." He had something in his hand. I recognized it, the poison capsule. The only thing we had to do was to bit it when something went wrong on our raid. Wanda had saved his life once when he was close to bit it. Was this a déjà vu? Was it my turn to try to save him now? But I had nothing. Nothing to save him with._

"_Jared NO!" I screamed out. Then he was gone. He was no were. I wanted to scream again to find him. But I couldn't scream again. I didn't find my voice._

Then I woke up. It had only been a dream. I sighed out in relief. I closed my eyes again and thought about my dream. Why did I always have dreams like that those times? I maybe was afraid. Afraid of that sometime like that might happen. But he was always so careful on the raids so I doubted that. I laughed to myself quietly.

"Good morning, Baby. Did you sleep well?" I heard a voice next to me say. Jared.

With a quick movement I turned my head to face him. He was closer than I thought he would be. Well after yesterday that wasn't so weird actually. I blushed just thinking at it.

I just started to rattled."Yes. I mean no. Well I don't know? Maybe?" He laughed and like always his laugh sounded so peaceful.

"Mel… you were sleep talking" He said and I blushed. "You never use to do. But it was quite funny. You said that you loved me. That felt good."

"You know I do anyway."

"Yes. But it was just nice to hear it." His face was shining in the sunlight. He was so beautiful.

"I love you." I said and smiled. He started to kiss me, slowly. But then it got more violent and just too soon we broke apart.

He chuckled. "Do you want breakfast or what?"

"Sure" I said and got up.

When we were walking – hand in hand – through the tunnels we met Jeb.

"Good morning, Jeb" Jared said polite. "Up early?"

Jeb smiled but shook his head. "Not at all. You are up late. Well lucky you that there's still some breakfast left."

I giggled. "Yes, that's good news."

"Oh yeah and we are going to send out Wanda, Ian and maybe Jamie on a raid soon. With you. Are you going?"

I was going to answer but Jared was quicker. "Why don't you go with them? It was quite a long time ago since you were out. Right?"

"Well I guess. Then you can stay here and watch over all the others. We'll leave in once."

"Wait, wait, wait! Is Jamie going?" I asked Jeb, hysterical. For the first, I wanted to go if Jamie did. Second, They were only four. They might need Jared.

"Oh yes, he was going to ask about your permission but I guess he didn't care about it?"

"No, he didn't ask me about that. But he can go. I mean, if it's okay for Wanda. You know how she is when it comes to Jamie." I said and shrugged. How dangerous could it possibly be?

It wasn't supposed to be a joke, but Jeb started to laugh. I looked at him, confused. But he just shook his head and walked off. Why was he so weird today?

Jared turned his head to me, thoughtful. "Unless if you wanted to go?"

"No I'll stay here with you. I mean it could've been fun to go with them, but you know, they have Wanda and she'll fix it."

"You sure?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at me with a strange look.

"Yes!" He was being so stubborn. But also so wonderful. "Totally." I added because he wouldn't say anything more about that. I wanted to talk to him about a thing.

We started to walk with our hands dangling between us.

"Jared." I started, but hesitated. How was I'm going to ask it without it sounding weird or mean? "I'm just wondering if…" He looked up, when he heard my serious voice. I hesitated again. "…_you _really wanted to go?" I finished. But that wasn't my real question. He saw it in my eyes that I wasn't going to ask that and looked at me with a "tell it" look.

"Mel, you can tell me. Whatever it is."

I blushed. Yes I could. I had to believe that I could. If he became mad I had to take it. This wasn't anything important though. Just something I wanted to know. "How do you feel about Wanda now? When we're not a… package solution, I mean." That was the word Wanda had used. "When we are two different peoples?" I blushed again, even more.

"Oh Mel…" He said and shook his head. He smacked disappointed with his tongue. But it wasn't real horror. It was more like he was joking. "You aren't serious now, right? Wanda was another person when she was in your body. She was only something that came in our way. I only care about you, you know that."

"I _am _serious. And I _didn't. _But if you say so. I probably just…"

"And you, Mel? What do you think about Ian, now?"

"It's a different. That was nothing I could handle. You actually kissed Wanda." She was like a sister to me but now when we weren't in the same body we didn't spend so much time with each other. We had been slipped away from each other.

"Yes, but it was your body. Did that really make such a different?"

I shook my head, fast and upset. "I didn't mean like that. You kissed her, _her._ The kiss was meant for her but I can understand that you didn't mean to make me upset, right?" He had let go of my hand now and we both stopped. This was silly. This was a silly thing to argue about. I should've never brought it up. I knew he would overreact.

"No I never meant to get you upset. I would never want to do anything like that to you. You know that. But can we please just let this go?"

"Yes, of course. I'm probably just being jealous. I'm sorry Jared."

"You don't have to apologize. I was the one doing wrong. Besides, you have nothing and no one to be jealous at. I love you and only you." Jareds voice was smooth again. More comfortable.

"You're being better on those "I love you" parts." I said, in an attempt to lighten up the mood. It worked. He chuckled.

"I'm practicing." He said and took my hand again. We started to walk again, slower.

On the way, we were laughing about how silly it was to argue about something like that. When we arrived, it was almost empty on people. Only Trudy, Doc and Candy were there.

"Hi guys! What's going on?" I said and stopped in front of them while Jared was getting breakfast to us both.

"Oh, are you still here?" Doc said and avoided my question. Or he just didn't care about it.

"Were should we be?" Jared said behind me, and chuckled.

"No, I just thought you were going with the others on the raid." Doc said and turned around again.

"They've already left?" I felt disappointment wash all over me. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to them. Well I can just hope that they'll come back soon.

"Yes, just a few minutes ago." Trudy answered.

Jared and I sat down and started to eat. No one of us said anything. After about 2 minutes he stood up and started to walk towards the tunnel. "I'll be right back." He just said and left.

Before I could ask him where he was going he was gone.

"He was in hurry." I heard Trudy murmur.

"Yeah. But why?" Doc looked at me, like I knew.

"I don't know?" I said and it sounded like a question. When I had finished my breakfast he still wasn't here. I started to get worried. Then a thought hit me.

"Doc!" I said and he looked up frightened. They were still here, discussing something. They were already finished eating, they just sat here. "You said that the others already gone, but they never use to leave in the morning." He looked down. I've seen that look before. He was hiding something from me. Maybe something important or not. But I had to know.

"Eustace" I said and used his real name, like Wanda had did. "Tell me what's going on here."

**Well I've seen Avatar now ;)**

**It's the best movie ever! Well the Twilight books are the best books that I've read but it's not so good in the movies**

**You see what I mean right? Well Review please ;)**


	8. To much Information

**Yaoch! You guys are really bad at reviews! It hurts! If you review more then I'll write faster! That makes me happy too ;) Please review :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Host or any of the characters!**

BellasPOV

I didn't know where we were going or why. We had been driving for what felt like an eternity. We had stayed in so many different places that I couldn't count. But we had also learned a lot. The "souls" - that they were called – all came from different planets. They were taking over human bodies and controlling them. In their eyes that was something good. But as I saw it, it was like to murder a human when they did the transplantations. They had did that to Charlie and to all the other peoples in forks, my friends. Jake and the rest of the pack had stayed in La Push. I remember that day that I've been crying for my best friend.

"_Bella, we are going to protect our people. We can't leave them just like that. It's no problem at all."_

"_It's like suicide, Jake!" I cried out, and was trying to pull him in to the car. "It's like suicide! You can't leave me!"_

_Then he was smiling his Jacob-smile that I had missed so much. "Bella, calm down. It's not like suicide. Besides, you're the one who's leaving me." He didn't say it sadly or disappointed. He was trying to be brave._

"_D-don't Jake! Come with us! You don't know what it is! Don't be stupid! You'll never survive whatever is coming! You saw what the creatures did to Sam!" It felt like, whatever I said, he wouldn't come. He had decided. He was staying! "I love you…" I murmured, afraid of how Edward would react. But I knew that he could hear me. I was trying to keep my best friend alive and he was just throwing his life away. I loved Jake. But only as a friend. That didn't seemed enough to him. He wanted more. More than I could ever give._

"_I love you, Bella..." He said but it didn't look like he meant it. "Bye"_

"_No! NO!" But it was too late. Edward had pulled me in to his Volvo and the engine had already started. He slowly started to drive out from La Push._

_I could feel how my tears were streaming down from my cheeks and landing on my knee. I bent down and continued to cry in my arms. Edwards hand was gently rubbing my back but he wasn't saying anything. I looked up to see his Edwards face. He was looking out through the window. He wasn't looking at me._

"_Edward, I'm so s…" I said. He had to know that I didn't mean to make him sad or angry. I just wanted to keep Jake alive._

_He just shook his head and looked at me, smiling. But I could see the pain behind the smile. He was trying to hide it to me. I felt a stab of pain in my stomach. I didn't want to hurt Edward. My other half. I had to be locked in or something. It wasn't legal to hurt someone like that, or that much._

That day, Edward hadn't said anything to me. Just goodnight when I was going to sleep in the car. They had stopped a few times to haunt while someone was "watching" or "babysitting" me. I had been eating at places like McDonalds and that. We had three cars with us. In Carlisles car, Esme, Alice and Jasper were riding. In Rosalies cabriolet she and Emmet were riding, and Edward and I was all alone in his Volvo. Sometimes Alice was riding with me and Edward but she preferred Carlisle and the others. When she was in the same car as me, she had a little trouble seeing the future. The souls had like a silver shade in their eyes and a scar in the neck. The scar was like a mark so they could actually see who was a soul and who wasn't. That was the place where the silver shining things had came in to the body in the first place. But vampires could survive this.

We had been visiting the Denalis at first. The Cullens closest "family". They were fine. They also knew about this. Everyone did.

The only reason to why everything had worked out so slowly was because, the souls never break laws. With other words, traffic laws. This was feeling silly. Vampires who was escaping from something like this.

The Volturi was the second ones. The only thing Aro wanted, was to see what happened if you turn a human with a soul in it, to a vampire. I had to admit, I was curious about that too. But I didn't say anything. We hadn't planned on visiting the Volturi so Aro was still surprised that I was human. Edward had growled.

"_Carlisle! My dear friend. I'm glad that you're visiting us. But I have to ask why." He raised his hand._

"_Aro" Carlisle said cold and took Aros hand. They were standing there for a long moment until Edward had interrupted._

"_We don't have so much time." He said and tried to hide me from the others._

_Aro had seen me and he understood in Carlisle memories that I still was human. "Bella! Edward! It's so nice to see you. I still don't understand why you haven't turned her yet. Even when the most dangerous things happen, you have to refuse." He shook his head slowly, sadly. I looked at Edward, but regretted it at once. He looked like a vampire. I pulled his arm, but he didn't move._

"_Edward…" I mumbled. He still didn't move. I considered hit him but I would probably just get a bruise if I did. This was silly. Why wasn't he telling me what was going on?_

_I started to walk towards Carlisle, where he stood with Aro. Edward grabbed my wrist at once, and pulled me back. His grip was hard and he didn't let me go._

In one second everything had change.

_Edward fell to the floor and started to writhe in agony. It was terrible to see, and it could only mean one thing. Jane._

_Without even thinking about that a vampire is hundred times stronger than a human, I threw myself over Jane, who stood only a few inches away._

_She looked at me with a surprised expression. This couldn't be good. Even if she couldn't use her attack on me, she still was a vampire…_

I stopped there. I didn't want to think about what happened next.

I knew that Edward kept more things secret to me but I didn't want to "push him on information". He was only trying to _protect _me. But sooner or later he was going to tell.

"Bella" A smooth voice called and woke me up from my thoughts. "We're here."

I looked out through the window and spotted only desert as long as the eye could see. Then I saw a big mountain with peaks. I didn't get the chance to see how many peaks there was because right in front of us, there was standing about 6-7 _peoples_, watching us with curious eyes.

**So I thought of that it maybe isn't a good idea to keep writing. No one seems to think that it's good or anything. Maybe I'm just a bad writer. We'll see what happens.**


	9. Back on track!

**Hi again! I decided to start writing again after a little incident and so on. Well I hope you will enjoy this chapter ;D Read &Review :)**

WandasPOV

I didn't know who these people where but they were extraordinary beautiful. All of them had golden eyes… except from one girl who had brown hair and brown eyes with a really pale skin. All of them had pale skin. If I didn't imagine their skin were shining a little. Like their skin was made of diamonds. They were eight of them and they looked like angels and gods when they were standing there, in the sunlight. One of those who had brown hair stood out from the others, she was the only one who didn't have golden eyes but her skin was just as pale as the rest of them.

A guy with just the amazing bronze hair, who held his arms tight around the brown haired girl, looked at me, like I had been thinking everything loud because he turned his head towards me and Ian directly blocked his view, and mine.

I'm not sure of what exactly happened, because it happened all so fast but Jeb drew his gun and pointed it at one of them who took a step forward. He had blond hair and he looked like a supermodel. He didn't seem afraid of Jeb´s gun because he didn't stop but when he were a few steps from us he spoke with a smooth voice that could only belong to an angel.

"We're not one of them. Look." They and we knew exactly what to look after, the eyes. I knew that they weren't souls but how come the golden eyes?

"What's going on here?" Jared's voice heard from behind. He stopped when he saw the newcomers. "What's this?" He looked at Jeb, but Jeb ignored him and was still looking at the strangers.

"Then who are you and how do you know about our hiding place?" Jeb asked them in a high voice. All of them looked at the bronzed haired guy, who nodded slowly.

The blond one of them turned to us again. "My name is Carlisle and this is my family Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella. We come from forks and we heard about what's happening to the humans." He stopped and waited for our reactions.

"How come you're so many? And what do you mean with the humans? That's not any news. You mean you're not humans?" Ian leaned forward while he was speaking with clenched fists.

I pulled his right arm so he couldn't hurt them but he ignored me. I got nervous about that their skin may draw attention to this place. It was better to go inside.

"Jeb…" I started and everyone, including the strangers, looked at me. "We maybe should go inside and continue this conversation without any risks. We're too many and maybe someone will spot us from the sky or something." My voice broke.

Jeb nodded. I looked at our group, Jamie, Ian, Jeb, Lily, Aaron and Brandt. Their faces were emotionless. They showed nothing. "That's a great idea, I think." He stopped. "And it's impossible to put blindfolds on all of them to so we'll just have to take the risk."

Ian began to protest but stopped short. Jeb looked at everyone's face to see if anyone else had something to say but all he saw was confused and worried faces.

"Ok then!" Jeb said and started to walk unconcerned towards the entrance.

First a sharp turn then down, turn, upwards, level ground and finally zigzag. Our "guests" didn't say anything the whole way, but the guy with the bronze hair and the brown haired girl whispered to each other, and I seemed to be the only one to notice that she seemed a little stressed, like she was re-living some bad memory. The guy was trying to comfort her it looked like.

When we finally arrived I could hear all the other in the cave talking with hysterical voices. I straightened up next to Ian and tried to look brave.

Maggie's voice was the first voice I heard. "More worms! Oh great! Exactly what we needed."

I wanted to strangle her. Now when something happens she shows up? I hadn't seen her in weeks and now she finally shows up again? Great. She always needed to make everything more… problematic.

"Hello Mags" Jeb said in a calm voice. I bet he wasn't surprised to see her here.

"Jeb what's going on here?" Melanie asked. "Who are these people?"

Jeb turned to the strangers once again. "Well? Now you maybe can tell your story to us. You can start with how you knew we were here and who you are."

One of the blonde ones, not Carlisle but with the same hair-color as him, looked frustrated and he seemed unable to control himself. The bronze haired guy noticed it to and let go of the girl and walked over to him. It seemed like they were speaking because their lips moved fast, but I heard no sound come out.

Carlisle was about to start talk when the blonde one turned to a girl with short spiky hair. She was maybe just as tiny as I was if even tinier. He said something to her and she nodded her head once and she took his hand and they walked towards the exit. They walked fast but I could tell that they had to effort to not go even faster.

"Alice?" The browned haired girl said to them. They turned quickly. "Where are you going?" She looked just as confused as I felt. No one else said a word and everything went fast.

"Bella we're coming back. Don't worry." She said with a loud and high voice.

My first thought was that they were going to call seekers and assume that it was Ian's also because he took a step forward as if to stop them, and he wasn't the only one.

Just when they were about to disappear around the corner Jeb lifted his gun again.

There was a dead silence. I started to shake. Was Jeb actually going to shoot them?

"Where are you going?" He asked mostly confused, but also cautious and ready.

"It's okay." The bronze haired guy spoke for the first time. It felt like I could die. His voice was soft as velvet and satin, although it was sarcastic. The sarcastic part made me nervous and saw that it made everyone else nervous too, but they were also taken by the beauty in his voice.

Jeb cleared his throat and repeated his question to the two in the exit. "Where are you going?" I could tell by his look that he was losing his patience with this. He must be very nervous and I have never seen him like this before. And exactly where did his poker face go?

A memory. Jeb warning the others when I came here at first.

"_It was a long time since I shot someone, and I have to admit that I do miss the rush."_

The other two in the exit turned around, completely unaffected by the fact that they may get shot.

Without thinking I threw myself over Jeb, screaming like crazy in fear for their lives. The last thing I hear is the gun fire.

**This chapter maybe wasn't too good but I'll work on it. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and the whole story because I really don't know if I should continue writing ;D**

**Well R&R and catch ya in the next chapter ! :)**


End file.
